fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Virion
Virion is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he eventually becomes a member of Team Natsu. Personality In his first appearance, Virion is shown to be fun-loving and mischievous, with little regard for the law. He has a lot of self-confidence, referring to himself as a "great stowaway". He also has a strong crush on Elise. In conversation, Virion is very laid-back and casual. He is also kind and patient. When first meeting Elise, he is willing to listen to her story and waiting for her to open up for nearly two days, bearing with her "small talk and weird looks". He is not afraid to give his opinion and has a dislike for those who regard themselves as "holier than thou" or "use force to get whatever they want". Virion also seems to be willing to help others, regardless of whether he is asked or not, even if he barely knows them. When first joining Fairy Tail, he goes out of his way to help Elise, whom he had just met and barely knew. This quality is further demonstrated when he readily volunteers to help Team Natsu with their investigation. He also does not like it when people dear to him have to risk their lives. However, Virion is willing to put himself in harm's way for those he cares for. Virion persistently remains at Elise's side and continues to try to help her in any way he can. He expresses wisdom in pointing out that Elise's friends want to fight for her, and that she should not try to distance herself from her friends because she feels responsible for bringing harm to them. In that respect, Elise believes Virion to be the embodiment of the word "earnest". Magic and Abilities White Dragon Slayer Magic (白の滅竜魔法 Haku no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows Virion to transform the physiology of his body into that of the White Dragon, allowing him to generate and manipulate light to his every whim. The White Dragon Slayer's element has been described as being holy, with Virion remarking that his opponents suffer the "judgement of the holy white". Virion as a White Dragon Slayer has the ability to consume anything White as stated by Virion himself. * White Dragon's Roar (白竜の咆哮 Hakuryū no Hōkō): Virion's signature Dragon's Roar takes the form of a, comparatively, small laser with effects not unlike it; it slices the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake. After, through unknown means, devouring a metal arrow that was fired at him, Virion was shown using a different Dragon's Roar, this one consisting of a powerful, larger whirlwind which pierced through several buildings with ease, leaving a clean, round hole in each of them. ** White Dragon's Holy Breath (白竜のホーリーブレス Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu): A seemingly stronger, more potent version of his White Dragon's Roar, Virion jumps over his target and releases a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth; such a spell was shown capable of easily reducing the Domus Flau's arena to rubble, creating a large, almost cavernous hole in the ground in the process. * White Drive (ホワイト・ドライブ Howaito Doraibu): A technique which, according to Mavis Vermillion, amplifies Virion's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of bright light, allowing him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. According to Virion himself, White Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the White Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Basilio, who had him almost outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Virion the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Fairy Tail Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. * White Dragon's Claw (白竜の爪 Hakuryū no Tsume): A close range spell which is described as being a "holy attack", Virion performs White Dragon's Claw by generating a sphere of light around one of his hands and then firing it at the target. If said blast connects with the body of the target, it tears through clothing and blackens the struck area, leaving a light, complex marking on it (a so-called "Stigma") which, according to Virion, takes away the body's movement, thereby leaving the foe open to the White Dragon Slayer's subsequent attack. It is currently unknown how much said spell limits the target's freedom. * Holy Ray (ホーリーレイ Hōrī Rei): Virion first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Virion's fingers. At this point, the White Dragon Slayer completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays are fired towards the target(s), leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which inflict heavy damage, striking them in rapid succession. * White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk (白影竜の絁 Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): A spell that Virion was able to use together with Robin, synchronizing his White Dragon Slayer Magic with Robin's Shadow counterpart. The two Dragon Slayers release thin beams of light and shadow from their fingertips respectively, which pierce through their target and heavily damage them. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): ** Holy Nova (ホーリーノヴァ Hōrī Nova): A spell which Virion described as "the best of his best", and which he initiates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light. This spell creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves Virion unharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. * Dragon Force (竜の力ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Unlike most dragon slayers, Virion is capable of entering the most advanced state a Dragon Slayer can achieve at his will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised several individuals who have intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. Upon entering this state, Virion's body becomes much more akin to an actual White Dragon's, with his whole body becoming cloaked in an aura of light even more brilliant than that generated by White Drive, and with pure white scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the side of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. * Unison Raid (合体魔法ユニゾンレイド Yunizon Reido): An ability which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined, stronger attack. Virion has shown himself to be able to combine his Magic with Robin's to create powerful spells. ** Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang (聖影竜閃牙 Seieiryū Senga): Virion and Robin combined their respective Dragon Slayer Magics together for a more powerful and destructive attack. By releasing a large amount of shadows and white light from their fists, the Twin Dragon Slayers merge their Magic and release it as a combined burst of the aforementioned light and shadows. * White Shadow Dragon Mode (モード白影竜 Mōdo Hakueiryū): After devouring the remnants of Robin's Magic Power in the form of the Shadow Dragon Slayer's element, Virion gained the ability to use his White Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with shadows. As he combined this mode with his own Dragon Force which he activated prior to unleashing Robin's shadows, Virion's appearance in this mode differs somewhat from the usual use of these two elements: the white markings on the left side of his body, representing scales of a Dragon, are painted black as per the powers of shadows that Virion ingested. After entering the mode, Virion also releases a huge amount of Magic, as both light and shadows ooze from him. In spite of this, Virion has shown to have troubles with the signature ability of a Shadow Dragon Slayer: entering and moving within the shadows, being capable of doing so only after Robin's instruction. ** White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk (白影竜の絁 Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): Even though Virion was previously capable of unleashing this spell in combination of Robin, while possessing the powers of a Shadow Dragon Slayer himself, Virion is able to perform this spell on his own. Similar to its previous version, Virion unleashes thin beams of light and shadows, which shoot through the target from multiple directions, causing heavy injuries. ** White Shadow Dragon's Blast: Virion focuses the powers of a White Dragon Slayer and a Shadow Dragon Slayer in his left and right hands respectively; putting his hands together, he then combines those two elements to create a powerful blast made of light and shadows that is shot towards the enemy, damaging both the target and their surroundings. (Unnamed) Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Virion is shown to actively engage his opponents in melee combat, using the light generated by his Dragon Slayer Magic to enhance the power of his melee blows. When punching under the effects of White Drive, the White Dragon Slayer is capable of literally bombarding his foes with a barrage of shining blasts at close range. Enhanced Smell: Virion possesses an incredible sense of smell, a trait shared by all Dragon Slayers. Quotes Virion * (Mocking the Sailors) “A no-good stowaway would have been caught. I'm a great stowaway!” * (To Elise) “Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks! Yeah, like that." * (To Elise) “Stupid holier-than-thou creeps who use force to get whatever they want.” * (About Elise) “Leave her alone.” * (To Elise) “Always sunshine and rainbows with you...” * (To Elise, inviting her to the dance) “So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend. Sounds pretty lame, but you and me I'm thinking not as lame, huh?” * (About his tie) “Stupid, Dumb, Neck Trap.” * (About Elise) “You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves!” * (To Albert Noir, trying to clean up his previous statement) “I, uh. Well, you see, sir. It's just that, you know, she's such a good fighter and all. And, uh, as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for that. And her fighting, but also for her. But because we're fighters, not her looks. I mean, not to say she's not good looking. She is, very, or... slightly? She's definitely above average.” * (To Elise) “You think you're being selfless, but you're not. Yeah, that chameleon friend of yours got me pretty good. But I'd do it all again if it meant protecting you. And I can promise Erza would say the same. You can make your own choices, sure. But you don't get to make ours. When your friends fight for you, it's because we want to. So stop pushing us out. That hurts more than anything the bad guys could ever do to us.” * (To Jellal) “Nah, it's a volunteer gig. I'm just sayin', for someone who claims to have such great friends, there doesn't seem to be a lot of people here willing to fight for you.” * (Talking to Elise about his adventure when he was with her) "Look... despite the drama and the fighting and the numerous attempts on my life, I had a lot of fun! But you're with who you're supposed to be now." * (To Elise) "You're still working a lot of things out, I know. But you can do it with them. And in the future, who knows? I've got a feeling you haven't seen the last of me." About Virion * "...that boy you brought home loves to run his mouth." —Ermiana, to Elise Category:Characters Category:Male Characters